


sharp as a tack

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Cat Therapy, Coma, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Injury, Just Add Kittens, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s01e17 Turn Turn Turn, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spooky, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Isabelle/Victoria short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandaK562](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2\. *'Ice' for chandak562

3\. 'Kitten Therapy' for chandak562

4\. 'Hurt/Comfort' for chandak562

5\. "Explain to me again, why in the world are you in jail?" for chandak562

6\. "Please Breathe for me' for chandak562

7\. 'I miss air conditioning' for chandak562

8\. 'Open your eyes, okay?' for chandak562

9\. "This is all Hunter's fault somehow" for chandak562

10\. "You're about to freeze to death and you're saying a snowman attacked you?" for chandak562

11\. 'Black Cat' for chandak562

12\. 'Hot Cocoa' for chandak562

13\. 'Black Friday' for chandak562

14\. 'Leaf Piles' for chandak562

15\. 'Pumpkin carving and apple cider' for chandak562

16\. 'Ghosts and trick or treating' for chandak562

17\. 'ER AU' for chandak562

18\. ***** 'Swear' for chandak562

19\. ***** 'Kiss' for chandak562

20\. 'Coma' for chandak562

21\. 'WTH was that noise?" for chandak562

22\. 'Creepy Hotel AU' for chandak562


	2. *'Ice' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Ice Play

Izzy smiled when Victoria jumped. The ice melted immediately, dripping down her shoulder and over her left breast. She dragged it across her chest, watching the drips as they made their way down her bare chest. 

She followed the trails with her tongue, keeping it just out of reach of Victoria’s notoriously sensitive nipples. Izzy felt her quake in her arms whenever her tongue got close to grazing them. She took pity on her and let one cold drop of water drip down over one. 

The hiss of air between Victoria’s teeth was worth all that teasing. Izzy chuckled and pressed her lips to her collarbone, getting ready to start the whole process over again. 


	3. 'Kitten Therapy' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Kittens, Cat Therapy, Fluff

Victoria would have never pegged Izzy as a cat person. But here she was, cooing over the new kitten Victoria found in a box on the subway. She’d brought it home, fed it, taken pity on it, and was now coming to grips with the repercussions of her bleeding heart. 

She was a pet owner. A development with which her girlfriend seemed to be fine. Imagine that.


	4. 'Hurt/Comfort' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

****Izzy ran her fingers through Victoria’s hair. She admired its smooth texture, its lack of split-ends, the virtually knot-free nature of her gloriously long locks.

She scratched her fingers against Victoria’s scalp, feeling her relax against her. The tension of whatever the hell had happened to her that day was slowly melting out of her. Which meant, (Izzy hoped), that she’d want to talk about it soon. 

Soon. 


	5. "Explain to me again, why on earth are you in jail?" for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Humor

“I mean…this honestly sounds like something _I’d_ do…” Isabelle continued with a chuckle. “This is most unbecoming of the great Victoria Hand.” 

“Can you just…post my bail, please?” Victoria sighed heavily, her hands gripping the bars of the holding cell. “I’ll explain when I’m at home with a glass of Pinot in my hand.” 

Isabelle shook her head and nodded towards the sheriff, who walked over with the keys. “You better be willing to share that Pinot, Sweetheart…” 


	6. "Please breathe for me... (happy ending)' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Angst with a Happy ending

Isabelle’s eyes raked over Victoria’s face, searching for any sign of life as she performed the necessary CPR measures. 

_It hadn’t been that long. She was only under the water for a few minutes or so…_

Isabelle tried to quiet her nerves that told her that a few minutes were enough time to drown if the conditions were right.

As she pressed down on Victoria’s chest, she prayed to whoever was listening. 

The first small cough felt like a gift. 

“Isabelle?” And her name on Victoria’s lips felt like a miracle. 


	7. "I miss air conditioning..." for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“I know…but there’s a nice breeze…” Isabelle offered. “And if you give me a few minutes, I can make you a frozen cocktail in a coconut.’ 

Victoria slid her glasses down her nose, squinting in the bright sun. “Will it have a little umbrella?” 

“It will. And all you have to do is lay back and relax…” 


	8. "Open your eyes, okay?" for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

Victoria opened her eyes, looking up into Isabelle’s. “Why?”

“I want to see you. I want to look into your eyes…I love you…” Isabelle whispered. “Why do you think?” 

Victoria pushed up to press her lips to Isabelle’s. “I just wanted to hear you say it.” 


	9. "This is all Hunter's fault somehow..." for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Humor

Victoria laughed. “Sure, Iz. Whatever you say. Hunter didn’t force you to lock the keys in the car.” 

“His shenanigans have me distracted, though.” Isabelle shook her head. “I’m blaming him.” 

Victoria pulled her phone out of her back pocket. “I’ll call the locksmith.” 

“Send the bill to Hunter.”


	10. "You're about to freeze to death and you say a snowman attacked you?" for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Humor

“I’m telling you, Vic…it was a snowman…” Isabelle insisted. 

Victoria stroked her hair gently, trying to think of a good way to handle this. “Are you sure, Iz? You were nearly frozen. It might have been a hallucination.” 

“Look. I’m not saying it was Frosty, I’m saying it was some humanoid being, that appeared to be covered in snow.” 

“Or fur?” asked one of the agents to her left. “Locals talk about a fur covered humanoid on that mountain…” 

Isabelle smirked at Victoria, a smugness taking over as she laid back on the pillows. “See? Probably a yeti.” 


	11. 'Black cat' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Just add kittens, fluff

“But he’s so cute…” Isabelle cooed as she knelt down beside the scrawny black kitten. “He’s hungry…can’t we take him home?” 

Victoria pursed her lips and looked around. Of course there was no one near the cardboard box where they’d found him. Probably abandoned here. 

“Fine…but we’re taking him to the vet first…” 


	12. 'Hot Cocoa' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Hot Chocolate, fluff

“It’s also good if you stir it with a candy cane…” Isabelle said, dragging the spoon on the edge of her mug of hot cocoa. “Tastes like a peppermint patty.” 

“Well, it’s October. No candy canes yet…” Victoria lamented. “We have candy corn though…” 

Isabelle contemplated it for a second before replying, “You know…candy corn should remain pure.”

“That’s a really nice way of saying you think my idea’s gross.” 

“Yes. Yes, it is.” 


	13. "Black Friday' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Shopping, Established relationship; fluff

“Whose bright idea was it to do all our shopping on Black Friday this year?” asked Victoria, dodging a woman who was somehow pushing two shopping carts in front of her. Target was a madhouse. 

“It was yours, Sweet Pea…” Isabelle answered. She reached across Victoria to grab one of the last of the scented candle gift sets. “Remember? You thought it would be fun.” 

Victoria shook her head and pushed her cart forward. “I must have been drunk or something…” she muttered. 


	14. 'Leaf piles' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“You remember jumping in leave piles as a kid?” Isabelle asked, linking her arm through Victoria’s as they walked. 

“I remember _you_ jumping in one last week when I raked…” Victoria answered with a smirk. 

“Yeah, but do you remember doing it as a kid? When the leaves seemed to cover you up?” 

“And you could hide in there for as long as you wanted” she asked. “Yeah…” 

“Yeah…” Isabelle echoed. “Wonder how many leaves we’d need to do that now…” 

Victoria shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

“Just like a rough estimate…you know. Asking for a friend.”


	15. 'Pumpkin Carving and apple cider' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

Victoria set down her mug of apple cider, licking her lips and picking up the knife. “Is hard cider _really_ the best beverage for a night of hacking up pumpkins with knives?” 

Isabelle whisked the mug away, much to her chagrin. “That’s why you only get one sip until we’re done…” 

“It’s going to get cold, though.” 

“So scoop those pumpkin guts fast, Vic. Warp speed scooping!” 


	16. 'Ghosts and trick or treating' for chandak562

“Place your bets, Vic,” Isabelle pulled out a pad of paper. “How many witches this year?” 

“Fourteen…” she answered carefully. “Fourteen witches.” 

The annual trick-or-treaters bet was becoming something of a tradition for them, beginning the first year they’d lived together and opened their home to the delightful children in their neighborhood. 

“I’m gonna guess…six Jokers. Twice as many Harley Quinns…and ten ghosts.” 

“Iz, there are NEVER as many ghosts as you seem to think there are, “Victoria laughed. 

“It’s a classic costume. These things are cyclical. It’s going to make a comeback one of these years.”

“Right. Well. I’d suggest another costume. Otherwise, that bag of Snickers we filtered out of the Halloween candy is MINE.” 

“It doesn’t really matter, you always share.” Isabelle winked.


	17. 'ER AU' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Hospitals, Injury

“For the last time, I got a call. I’m Victoria Hand. I’m Isabelle’s emergency contact…” Victoria knew her voice was becoming rather shrill the more upset and worried she became. “Isabelle HARTLEY. H-A-R-T-L-E-Y,” she said before the frazzled nurse could ask her again. 

“Hartley, Hartley…she’s FINE,” the nurse stressed. “Just a car accident.” 

“JUST a car accident?” Victoria exclaimed. 

“Just go through this door, she’s in room 16…” the nurse pressed a button, a buzzer sounded and the door behind her clicked open. 

Victoria booked it down the hall, opening the door to room 16 to find Izzy sipping on a soda and watching a court show on the TV, a bandage over her left eye. “Oh my god, what happened?”

“Just a car accident, V,” Izzy said with a grin. 

“Why is everyone saying that? JUST a car accident? JUST a head wound! JUST the ER!”

“Aww, c’mere…give us a kiss…”


	18. *'Swear' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Swearing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut

“Holy hell…” Victoria had to bite her fist to keep from drawing attention to herself. She focused on her pen cup at the corner of her desk, fighting the urge to moan. She squeezed her knees around Izzy’s head, which just caused her to up the ante a little bit more. 

Izzy’s fingers pressed at her opening, two of them sliding up to the second knuckle as she sought out Victoria’s g-spot. Izzy was of course, hidden by Victoria’s desk, but the door was open. Her assistant was right outside. 

She was about to have an orgasm in her desk chair, and she had to be quiet about it. Dammit, Izzy was going to get this back in spades somehow.


	19. *'Kiss' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Kissing, Biting

The press of her lips really was heavenly, no matter the cliché. Victoria’s hand ran through Isabelle’s hair, gripping almost painfully and holding her fast against her. 

As if Izzy was going to move anytime soon. Her hands swept up Victoria’s torso, caressing her curves and making her shiver. Victoria’s teeth sank into Izzy’s bottom lip as a result. 

Which made Izzy want to do it again. 


	20. 'Coma' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompts 2016
> 
> Angst, Coma, Hospitalization, Injury, Post Turn, Turn, Turn, Canon Divergence, Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies

When Isabelle arrived at the hospital, she almost didn’t recognize Victoria. Hooked up to life support and looking so very fragile. 

As the days turned into weeks, however, she found herself forgetting what her girlfriend had looked like to begin with. All there was now…was the hospital. The smell of sterility and latex. The plain green hospital gown and the endless barrage of doctors and nurses changing the dressings on her healing gunshot wounds. 

So one day…a Monday or a Tuesday…Isabelle jumped awake suddenly. Her neck ached from the position she’d fallen asleep in. She glanced over to Victoria out of habit, surprised to see her eyes open and staring at her. 

“Vic?” Isabell jumped up, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks as she mashed the nurse call button.


	21. 'WTH was that noise?" for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Spooky

Victoria looked up from the book she was reading. “Um…you?”

“No…before I was talking…” Isabelle insisted. “There was a loud bang.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember a time where you weren’t talking…” Victoria smirked and looked down at her book. 

There was a loud bump outside the door. 

“There. TELL me you heard that,” Isabelle got up and walked to the door. 

“Yes. I heard. And I’m not really on board with you just opening the—“ 

Isabelle opened the door and a very drunk Lance stumbled inside. 

Victoria rolled her eyes and placed a bookmark in her book. “Now I’m REALLY not on board with you opening the door.” 


	22. "Creepy Hotel AU' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Spooky

“Will you just lay down and relax, please?” Izzy pulled back the covers for her. 

Victoria glanced around the room. “There’s something off in here.” 

“What could possibly be off? This is a luxury hotel. Come on, Vic.” 

“It’s creepy…” Victoria wrapped her arms around her middle. “I’m just waiting for the walls to start bleeding or something. 

“If the walls start bleeding, we can leave. Until the, please come lay down.” 


End file.
